No tan Inesperado
by TeddyMellark
Summary: Desde las afuera de la pintoresca casa de los Potter en Valle Godric todo parecía normal para ser cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada de una fría noche de pleno invierno. Nada más que él farol ubicado frente a la casa la iluminaba. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, pero la realidad era muy diferente.


Todos los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling _._

 _Hola a todos, gracias por pasar a leer. Esta Historia tiene a Lily como una de sus protagonistas, pero no es la única, no quise etiquetarlo al momento de subir el fic, quiero que lo descubran ustedes mismos._  
 _Bienvenidos a mi primer fic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 _1 de febrero 2027_

Desde las afueras de la pintoresca casa de los Potter en Valle de Godric todo parecia normal para ser cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada de una fria noche en pleno invierno. Nada mas que el farol hubicado frente a la casa la iluminaba. Todo parecia muy tranquilo, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Habia comenzado hace un poco mas de cuarenta minutos. La mas joven integrante de la familia habia visto interrumpido su sueño por un dolor que la hizo gritar e instintivamente aferrarse a las sabanas de su cama, si no fuera por el hechizo silenciador que sagradamente desde hace dos semanas lanzaba en su habitación, hubiese despertado a todos en casa.

La pelirroja que a esta altura tenia el pelo pegado en la cara a causa del sudor, aun se negaba a pedir ayuda. A pesar de que se encontraba en aquella situación en ese mismo momento no lograba aceptarlo. No podia haberse equivocado de esa manera. Alguna vez su madre le habia dicho que lo obstinada que era le pasaria la cuenta. _Y tenia razón._ Se sentia sola, y lo estaba. No le habia confiado a nadie su secreto, ni a ella misma. Por que hasta dos semanas atras se habia negado a aceptar lo inegable.

Arrastro su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama logrando de esta manera alcanzar su varita, tenia que ponerse en acción, ya habia asumido que no era un dolor normal el cual se le iba a ir tan rapido como habia llegado como le habia pasado otras veces. Era el momento. Con un movimiento seco su pelo y lo tomo en una coleta y con otro movimiento de su varita hizo que una pila de toallas saliera volando de su closet hasta posarse a su lado. Con sus piernas empujo las sabanas y edredon fuera de la cama y se volvio a acomodar.

Con el paso de los minutos el sudor volvio a mojar su cabello y las lagrimas a escapar de sus ojos. La inseguridad se hizo presente, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Le tendria que haber dicho… el tenia derecho a saber. Pero en su momento le parecio que la mejor opcion era terminar con su relación antes de que sus padres se enteraran y se sintieran traicionados por el, aun cuando el estaba dispuesto a contarles todo.

 _Inhala, exhala_ se repetia una y otra vez. Las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes al igual que la necesidad de pararse. Arrastro las piernas hasta bajarlas de la cama y con gran esfuerzo logro quedar en pie. Una nueva contracción la hizo doblarse por la mitad apoyando las palmas en el colchón. Sus piernas cedieron quedando de rodillas en el suelo. _Necesitaba pujar._ Separo las piernas lo maximo que su cuerpo se lo permitio y comenzo a pujar. Sentia como todo su cuerpo se contraia y sus manos se aferraban a la colcha.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero para ella se sentia toda una vida. Fue entremedio de un grito y una fuerte contraccion que lo sintio, instintivamente llevo sus manos entre sus piernas y volvio a pujar por ultima vez recibiendo a un pequeño ser entre sus manos.

Y ahí estaba. Su mas grande secreto estaba entre sus brazos, llorando como queriendo anunciar al mundo su llegada. Tan parecido a su padre como sus pocos segundos de vida se lo permitian ser. Con un movimiento de varita lo separo de su cordon umbilical y lo limpio sacando la sangre y restos de su pequeño cuerpo para luego envolverlo en una toalla.

 _Su hijo._ Lo que por tantos meses se nego aceptar. Un varon, del cual se habia privado en pensar, nisiquiera un nombre le tenia.

—Hola— le sonrio mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su pequeña nariz — perdona que no haya nadie mas para recibirte. Elegiste a la mamá mas testaruda que podias encontrar.

Fijo su vista en el reloj de su velador que anunciaba las siete menos diez de la mañana. Sus padres estaban por levantarse para ir a trabajar, era cosa de minutos hasta que alguno de los dos fuera hasta su habitación para despertarla como siempre lo hacian. Pero ya nada le importaba. De pronto los miedos que tuvo todos estos meses se esfumaron y las cosas parecian en perspectiva mas sencilla. Tendria que darles explicaciones a todos en su familia, tendria que dejar de asistir a sus clases en la academia de pociones y por sobre todo tendria que hablar con _el._

Mecio al pequeño bebe hasta que dejo de llorar y lo apego a su pecho susurrandole una canción que su madre solia cantarle a ella y sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños. En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la habitacion se abrio. No se atrevio ni a levantar la mirada. No era que tuviese miedo, mas bien era vergüenza, no por su hijo. Vergüenza por no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia familia.

* * *

 _28 de febrero 2027_

A pesar del frio que habia en tierras inglesas era inevitable no sentirlo mas calido despues de pasar mas de dos meses bajo las temperaturas de Finlandia. Ademas de la calidez que se sentia el volver por fin a casa. Con un hechizo prendio la chimenea dejando en penumbras las pequeña sala de su apartamento notando la presencia de alguien mas.

—Soy yo – lo calmo levantandose del sillón – no queria asustarte.

—Harry— se sorprendio acercandose a saludar — No esperaba verte hasta mañana, tenia pensado pasar por tú casa.

—Lo supuse – le sonrio – Pero necesito hablar antes contigo. Mas bien tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

El tono que ocupo lo alarmo. Ya era raro que su padrino lo estubiese esperando siendo casi la media noche, pero aun mas lo era el tono — Si, dime – en los pocos segundos que tuvo antes de responder jamas se espero la pregunta que le hizo.

—¿Qué clase de relación tienen Lily y tú? –

—¿Qué? –

Harry se volvio a sentar apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Se podia notar que no habia tenido unos dias faciles, prueba de ello eran las ojeras bajo sus ojos – Lily tuvo un bebe – solto mientras se pasaba una mano por la barba de algunos dias — y creo estar seguro de que es tuyo.

Teddy que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido parado frente a la chimenea se sento junto a su padrino en total estado de shock — ¿Porqué? – fue lo unico que salio de su boca luego de unos minutos.

—No fue hasta ayer. Estaba cargando al bebe y note que sus ojos cambiaban de color igual que los tuyos cuando eras un bebe. Es un metamorfomago. Eso sumado al hecho de que Lily no quiere hablar del tema, se tensa y niega a responder cada vez que alguien le pregunta sobre el padre, me hizo pensar que tenia una razón importante para no querer hablar del tema. Tú, el que para muchos eres como mi hijo, su hermano mayor…

—No somos hermanos – rebatió.

—Lo tengo claro. Pero conozco a mi hija y se que le preocupa el hecho de que muchos lo piensen. No por ella, si no por ti. Por lo que te vuelvo a preguntar Ted ¿Qué hay entre Lily y tú? – insistio Harry.

—Estuvimos juntos por casi un año, pero ella termino todo hace como seis meses. Harry yo la vi antes de viajar y no parecia embarazada. Yo jamas me hubiese ido si lo hubiese sabido — Ted, quien ya desde la adolescencia tenia controlada su condición de metamorfomago, parecia haber perdido todo el control. El pelo que ultimamente ocupaba castaño, estaba de un negro tan azabache como el de su padrino en la juventud.

—Nadie lo noto. Ginny casi se desmaya cuando la encontro en su pieza con un bebe en brazos. El medimago nos explico que Lily lo reprimio tanto que no tuvo grandes cambios fisicos que permitieran hacer saber que estaba embarazada.

Ted aun no podia creer que Lily pasara por todo esto ella sola, que fuera tan testaruda como para no decirle a el ni a nadie. Harry lo reconforto dandole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de levantarse —Espero que siga en pie tu visita a casa mañana.

—Harry – lo paro antes de que desapareciera por la chimenea – La amo – necesitaba que a su padrino tuviera claro que nunca quiso aprovecharse de su hija, que si habia tenido algo con ella era por que la amaba.

Harry solo sonrio antes de desaparecer entre las llamas.

* * *

 _02 de Agosto 2026_

Espero a que la pelirroja saliera del baño para seguir la conversación. En las ultimas dos semanas las cosas no habian estado muy bien entre ellos dos. El por su parte estaba aburrido de esconder lo suyo, estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, si es que las habian. Pero Lily se negaba rotundamente, tenia metido en la cabeza que si las personas se enteraban la peor parte se la llevaria el.

Lily salio del baño vestida con lo mismo que habia llegado, en su brazo colgaba la camisa de Ted que hasta hace pocos minutos cubria su cuerpo. Tenia los ojos y la nariz roja, señal clara de que habia estado llorando —Creo que tenemos que terminar todo. Esto no esta bien Ted — arrojo la camisa a la cama desecha— Si no tenemos nada no hay nada que contar.

—Claro – rio sin ganas—acá nada ha pasado. Muy maduro de tu parte — hizo una pausa — Haz lo que quieras Lily, si no quieres seguir con esto esta bien no te puedo obligar.

Noto por un segundo la sorpresa atravesar la cara de la peliroja, de seguro no se lo esperaba. No esperaba que se diera por vencido con su relación, pero la realidad es que ya estaba cansado, no podia seguir luchando solo. Habian sido dos semanas dificiles, no solo con Lily sino que tambien en el trabajo.

—No quiero que me odies — Teddy nego. Odiarla jamas— Lo hago por nosotros, lo hago por ti. ¡Imagina todo lo que dirian de ti! No quiero que todos piensen que te aprovechaste de mi.

—¿Acaso lo hice?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Es lo unico que importa. Pero esta bien Lily, respeto tu decisión — camino hasta ella secando las nuevas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas. Iba a besarla por ultima vez pero la peliroja corrio la cara. Estaba decidida a terminar todo de raiz. En su lugar la beso en la frente — Es mejor que vayas a casa antes de que se empiecen a preguntar donde andas.

—Nos vemos Ted — fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

* * *

 _16 de Diciembre 2026_

Lily observo a Teddy acercarse a la mesa. Hace meses que no lo veia, para ser exacta desde aquella noche en su departamento donde su relación habia terminado. Apesar de que no llevaba el pelo azul – como a ella le gustaba – y que en su lugar lo tuviera castaño, de igual manera se veia guapisimo. Hasta ese momento no se habia dando cuenta cuanto en realidad lo habia extrañado.

–Hola Lily – saludo sentandose a su lado luego de abrazar a Ginny – Me alegro que esten todos acá.

–Tú eres el desaparecido – lo increpo James – hemos cenado juntos casi todas las noches desde que he vuelto de Rumania, solo faltabas tú -

–Culpa de Harry – bromeeo – me ha tenido tapado en trabajo.

–Despues de Finlandia tendras tus vacaciones.

–¿Finlandia? – pregunto Lily - ¿Por cuánto te vas?

–Menos o más de tres meses. Todo depende de como vaya la misión – respondio Harry en su lugar.

–¿Y no pudiste mandar a nadie mas papá?

–A mi no me digas nada, Ted fue quien se ofrecio.

A nadie exepto Ted le sorprendio el hecho de que se parara de la mesa sin decir nada y subiera a su habitación.

–No te lo tomes personal cariño – calmo la situación Ginny – ha estado un poco estresada con los estudios de la academia.

–¿Un poco estresada? – se burlo Albus – Ha tenido un humor de perros.

En el interior Ted se alegro al saber esto. Saber que no era el unico que lo estaba pasando mal. Desde que las cosas habian terminado con Lily su humor tampoco era de los mejores, es por esa razón que habia decidido ofrecerse para la mision, cambiar de aires, despejarse un poco.

Termino de comer y luego de despedirse de todos y desearles una feliz navidad adelantada subio para despedirse de la menor de los Potter. Hubiesen sospechado si no lo hubiese hecho. Nadie mas que ellos dos sabian por todo lo que habian pasado juntos.

Toco la puerta sin recibir respuesta a cambio por lo que solo entro a la pieza de la peliroja – Por lo menos podrias fingir que estas dumiendo – dijo cuando la vio sentada en su cama leyendo un grueso libro de pociones.

–Y tu deberias suponer que si no respondo es que no quiero hablar contigo, ni con nadie- respondio sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Solo vengo a despedirme – se acerco a su cama- y a entregarte esto – saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja azul- No la puedes abrir hasta navidad.

–Gracias. Igual no era necesario – dejo la caja a un lado sin dedicarle mas de una mirada.

–Lily no lo entiendo. Fue tu decisión ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? –

La pelirroja solo solto un suspiro – Lo siento. Tienes razón, es solo que he estado un poco malhumorada.

–Asi he escuchado – le sonrio

–Maldito James, es un bocazas.

–De hecho fue Albus.

–Me lo merezco – sonrio timidamente.

–Bueno me voy. Aun tengo que arreglar mi baul antes de partir – si la seguia mirando no iba a ser capaz de contener las ganas que tenia de besarla.

–¿Cuándo te vas?

–Por la mañana.

La peliroja se paro de su cama y aunque un dejo de duda se dejo entrever termino por abrazar al metamorfamago – Cuidate porfavor – pidio depositando un largo beso en su mejilla.

–Tu tambien- respondio devolviendole el beso en la frente.

* * *

 _01 de marzo 2027_

No habia podido dormir en toda la noche, apenas su padrino desaparecio por la chimenea mil preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza _¿Cómo estaba Lily? ¿Seria niño o niña? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Habia nacido bien? ¿Era un bebe sano? ¿Cuándo nacio?_ Todas preguntas a las cuales no tenia respuesta. Habia pasado de la estupefacción a la rabia, de la rabia a la tristeza, de la tristeza a la emocion y de esta ultima a la rabia nuevamente. _Era Papá._ Si bien hasta el momento nunca habia pensado en tener hijos, y menos hablar del tema con Lily, no podia evitar sentirse emocionado al respecto. El y Lily habian creado a una pequeña persona. _Increible._ Pero por otro lado se sentia traicionado por Lily, por que no le dijo, el tenia derecho a saber que iba a ser padre, a ser parte del proceso.

Todo el rovoltijo de emociones que tenia desde la noche anterior se detuvo en ese instante, con esa escena. Lily estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, el tirante de su polera caia por su hombro dejando a la vista la piel blanca llena de pecas de su cuello y permitiendo que su pecho quede libre para alimentar al pequeño bulto que tenia arropado entre sus brazos. Se veia hermosa, en el pasado habia pensado que no podia amar mas a Lily, pues se habia equivocado. Al verla asi, con su hijo entre los brazos, podia sentir como si el corazón le fuera a explotar.

–¿Estas enojado? – pregunto sin levantar la mirada.

–Lo estuve. Me molesta el hecho de que no me lo dijieras. Soy el padre ¿o no Lily? –

–No lo sabia, mi periodo seguia llegando. La utima vez que nos vimos ni siquiera lo sospechaba, fue tiempo despues en que me di cuenta, y aun cuando era obvio no me lo creía, o mas bien me negaba a creerlo- lo miro por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación – Y si, por su puesto que es tuyo.

Noto como el bebe abandono el pecho de su madre, por lo que Lily lo acomodo sobre su hombro y ahí suavemente le comenzo a frotar la espalda. Ted por su parte se acerco hasta subir el tirante. Ante el contacto fisico Lily ladeo la cabeza buscando el calor de la mano de Lupin, quien la sostuvo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

–¿Es niño? – Lily asistio contra su mano – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Lynus Remus Lupin. Aun no esta inscrito en el ministerio, primero queria saber tu opinión.

Ted no pudo evitar embosar una sonrisa. Una tarde de hace mucho tiempo atrás, le habia mencionado a Lily que no le gustaba su nombre, que Teddy – como lo llamaba casi todo el mundo – le restaba seriedad, sobretodo si queria ser un auror respetado. Lynus fue el nombre que le respondio cuando ella le pregunto como le hubiese gustado llamarse –Me gusta. Tiene carácter.

–Lo supuse – le sonrio de vuelta.

–Quiero que se vayan a vivir conmigo. A mi departamento por un tiempo, mientras arreglo y acomodo todo en la casa que me dejo mi abuela, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga espacio para jugar–

Un escalofrio recorrio a Lily ante las ultimas palabras, _nuestro hijo._ Era un alivio que Ted ya lo supiera. Ahora solo les quedaba hablar con la familia, ya estaba cansada de ocultarle a todos quien era el padre de su bebe, habia sido un mes muy largo.

–Esta bien. Pero tienes que darme unos dias, tengo que hablar con mis padres, decirles que eres el padre y luego de que se hagan la idea me voy contigo.

–Cuando llegue me encontre con Ron abajo, antes de subir me dijo que dejara que tus padres se recuperaran de la sorpresa antes de hacerlos abuelos de nuevo. Creo que todos lo saben. Ademas Harry fue a hablar conmigo anoche, es por el por quien me entere-

Lily que al momento de escuchar lo que habia dicho su Tio Ron ya estaba sonrojada, perdio el color al escuchar que habia sido su padre quien le habia dado la noticia a Teddy –¿Cómo lo supo?-

–Lo sospecho cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos cambiaban de color. Pero estaba muy tranquilo, yo creo que sabia de lo nuestro de antes –

–Y yo pensando que todos te iban a querer matar si se enteraban – suspiro – Perdoname. Ultimamente he pensado que todos ustedes tienen razón, soy demasiado testaruda.

–Testaruda y todo asi te amo –

–Yo tambien te amo. Ten, toma, sosten a tu hijo – Lily se paro y acomodo en los brazos de Teddy a su hijo que estaba a esta ultura batallando contra el sueño – desde que te senti entrar en mi habitación que muero por hacer esto – entrelazo sus manos en el pelo -ahora azul- de Ted y parandose en la punta de sus pies lo beso. Ted con su mano libre agarro por la nuca a la pelirroja obligandola de esa forma a profundizar el beso.

–Entonces ¿se van a vivir conmigo? – pregunto separandose unos centimetros.

–Hoy mismo si quieres – respondio la pelirroja antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
